Girl on TV
by Surreal Angel
Summary: This is a Kodocha songfic. I chose the song 'Girl on T.V' by LFO because I thought the song was perfect for the Sana/Akito relationship. Please R&R. Thanks!


****

A/N: This is a songfic to the song 'Girl on T.V' by LFO. The song's a few years old so I'm not sure if some of you heard of it. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. If you want to know how the song sounds like download it okay? Please R&R. Thanks!

Akito Hayama sat in his room contemplating in silence. There was only one thing or rather person, on his mind right now; Sana Kurata. He had no idea why, but he was slowly falling for her. They were equal opposites. She was insane. Not literally but her crazy antics make you think otherwise. Oh and by the way there was another difference. She was a famous actress. Akito turned on the television set. There she was, on the popular T.V show Child's Toy. "Sana …" he said to himself quietly. _There was just something about her _… 

__

I'm wishing on a falling star...

Wondering where you are...

Chorus:

I wished for you on a falling star

Wondering where you are

Do I ever cross your mind

In the warm sunshine

She's from the city of angels

Like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable

Never know what she means to me

I fell for the girl that's on TV

Sana had invited Akito to her first movie premiere. She was very excited and was practically going crazy - literally. The place was crowded, it seemed as if everyone was there. She looked really pretty wearing a long green dress. Something unusual for her to wear. Akito shook her hand and muttered a congratulations. Sana smiled, "thanks." She then began skipping, jumping up and down screaming "The demon has congratulated me for my victory … I win!" Akito looked at her with his usual unemotional expression and walked away. 

***

__

Met her at a gala affair

She wore a green dress and everybody was there

Felt outta place as she looked into my eyes

Shook her hand around 9pm and now

I'm never gonna be the same again

Never have to be on a movie screen

To be the leading lady in all my dreams

Shoobie-do-wop and scooby snacks

Met a fly girl and I can't relax

The only problem is she's a movie star, oh

My friends, they won't believe me

If they could only see me

At the risk of sounding cheesy

I think I fell for the girl on tv

Chorus

The school year was coming to an end. Pretty soon the sixth graders would head off to junior high. Sana and Akito grew closer to each other. Akito could talk to Sana about problems he had, like the kind he had with his family. There was just something about her that made him confide in her, he talked to her about things he would never talk to anyone else about even his best friend Tsuyoshi. She would help him with it, no matter what it took. He even saw her cry once. Which was strange because Sana's public face was always cheerful and hyper. He had never thought that she would have problems to deal with too. He never knew what a hassle it was to be a star. _If he could only tell her how he felt …_

***

Everybody knows her name

Wanna take her picture and they're glad she came

But I just wanna be there when she's down, down 

(Be there when she's down)

I don't want her autograph

I just wanna call her up and make her laugh

Never had to be on the movie screen

To be the leading lady in all my dreams

Shoobie-do-wop and scooby snacks

I met a fly girl and I can't relax

Only problem is she's a movie star

My friends, they won't believe me

If they could only see me

At the risk of sounding cheesy

I think I fell for the girl on tv

Chorus

It was finally the first day of junior high school. At the beginning of sixth grade Sana and Akito were enemies. But they walked out of elementary school together as best friends almost. Akito brought out the courage and figured that he was going to tell Sana how he felt about her before they went in their new school. "Sana … there's something I want to tell you …" he said trying to look as un-emotional as possible. "What is it?" she asked. He swallowed and said … "I.." "You what?" she asked staring at him. "I love …" The morning school bell suddenly rang. "Hey come on let's go!" Sana yelled grabbing Akito by the wrist as she dashed in the school. "So what was it that you were saying?" she asked when the got in. He looked at her and muttered _"never mind.."_

I wished for you on a falling star

I'm wishing on a star and I'm wondering where you are

Wondering where you are

Do I cross your mind in the warm sunshine

Rap:

Yeah, so I wished for you on a bright, shining star 

Everywhere I look, there you are

It's the girl in the green dress

She took my breath away

And now I look to the sky for the better day

To the beat y'all and scooby snacks

I met a fly girl and I can't relax

Never had to be on the movie screen

Cause she's the leading lady in all my dreams

Chorus 

I'll tell her someday. Akito thought to himself. _Someday she'll know …_

*owari*

****

A/N: I hope that wasn't that bad. I haven't watched the episodes where they entered junior high school, so I'm not sure what happened. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review … I like getting those! 


End file.
